Looks Can Be Decieving
by wolfprincess87
Summary: "Just tell her the truth...she deserves to know..." Haruka wanted to tell Saro the truth, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. How far will this lie go? And what pain will it cause?
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Haruka or Michiru or Sailor Moon! I don't own Cloud either. They are copyright their respective owners! YES I did borrow the arcade scene from episode 92. Don't go off and sue me, I was lazy with ideas for the beginning, I didn't realize I'd like the story so much. I DO own Saro and Quetzal, they are my own original characters, Cerise is my best friends. Comments are appreciated, flames are not. This is a ROMANCE/DRAMA, if you don't like it, don't read it! Enjoy! ~Saro

Looks Can Be Deceiving

The sun was rising high in the sky, casting shadows across the landscape, several streams of its orange glow seeped through the close curtains of an apartment bedroom, tickling the cheek of a sleeping form. The figure grunted and pulled the covers over its head to where only a pair of wolf-ears was sticking out of the top. "Five more minutes…" the lump of covers muttered sleepily. "Saro! Saro wake up!" someone on the other side of the door yelled. With a deep sigh, the covers were thrown off onto the floor and a wolf-girl sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Must you yell like that, Quetzal?" muttered the still half-asleep wolf-girl. "Yes, I have to yell! I've been calling your name for the past hour! You're supposed to meet Cerise at the arcade in fifteen minutes!" the one called Quetzal shouted back. "Arcade? Oh no!" Saro yelped, diving out of the bed and skidding into the bathroom.

The wolf girl leapt into the shower quickly, scrubbing herself and her hair down and washing, she stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel and began putting make-up on and styling her hair at the same time. She decided to curl her long black hair with purple tips, grabbing the hot curling iron she set about putting large ringlets into her thick mane of hair. The wolf girl scrubbed her teeth furiously and put her piercings in, mainly her tongue ring, which was the only one she took out every night. Saro put on the usual make up, foundation, eyeliner, eye shadow and a soft, purple lip-stick. She spritzed herself with her trade-mark, Moon Crazy perfume and ran into her room, digging into her closet for something to wear. "Hurry Saro!" Quetzal yelled again. "I am!" Saro snapped, pulling on a pair of purple and green shorts and a matching tube-top. Glancing quickly in the mirror, she opened the bedroom door and glared down at the small, periwinkle colored cat sitting and grooming a paw. "There, done. How do I look?" she asked. The cat raised his head and smiled, he had a small, pink colored mohawk, "Lovely, now move your butt!" he shoved her ankle with a paw. Saro ruffled the cat's ears and hurried out the door, down the steps and onto the streets of Tennessee where she lived.

Cerise drummed her fingers on the table at the arcade, glancing at her watch for the hundredth time. "Where in the world is she?" she growled, her long, red, puffy mongoose tail swishing in annoyance. Saro hurried into the arcade and over to Cerise, "I am so sorry…Quetzal didn't wake me up in time…" she panted; she had run the entire way to the arcade which was four blocks away. Cerise raised an eyebrow, but then smiled and hugged the wolf girl tightly, "You're just a lazy-butt." She giggled. Saro blushed out of embarrassment and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, I guess that's true. Any way, wanna play some games?" Saro asked with a grin. Cerise laughed, "No, I thought we'd go to the moon!"

The pair cashed some money into playing tokens and ran about the arcade, showing off their skills. The friends had been coming to the arcade for a long as they could remember it was a tradition they intended to continue to carry out. Saro laughed as she aimed her gun at the zombies on the screen, "YES!" she crowed as her high score flashed on the screen. Cerise ran up to her, nibbling on a giant cookie, "Did ya win?" she asked with a mouthful of cookie. Saro grinned; "Yep!" she twirled the gun, blowing invisible smoke from the muzzle. Cerise giggled and broke off a piece of the cookie, offering it to the wolf girl. She took it gratefully, gnawing on it, "Thanks!" "Mmhm!" Cerise said. The pair played a few more games til they both ended up with only a couple of coins left a piece, "Well…wanna do a racing game or something?" Saro asked; her tail wagging. "Sounds good to me!" Cerise grinned. The pair sat down and began one of their favorite racing games.

The doors to the arcade opened and a figure stepped in, short cropped blonde hair and intense blue/gray eyes glanced around the arcade, settling on the two half-human girls playing the racing game. A smile spread across the figure's face as they walked over to the pair, watching them quietly with mild interest. "Passed ya again, Saro!" Cerise yelled triumphantly. "WHAT? Aw, man…" Saro pouted as she was lapped for the second time. Cerise giggled as she crossed the finish line, her tail puffing out in victory, "Aw, don't look so glum, Saro! You did put up a pretty good race! But you know this game is my specialty!" the mongoose girl said, patting her friend on the back. Saro's ears drooped, "If you say so, I just wish I had someone to teach me…" she muttered. "Want some nachos?" Cerise asked, her short-attention span kicking in. "That sounds great!" Saro grinned, her ears perking a bit. "Kay! Stay put!" the mongoose girl said, scurrying off to the concession stand. Once Cerise was out of ear shot, Saro's wolf ears drooped again and she frowned, "I really don't like losing…I'd love to win, just once…" "I'll race ya…" a voice said. "Huh?" Saro looked up, her large, violet colored eyes blinking. A handsome young man was standing in front of her now, smiling warmly, he was dressed in a dark blue suit, "I saw you racing your friend, maybe I can give you some pointers." The voice was deep, but had an odd tone to it, almost feminine. Saro's eyes widened, he was very handsome, "Ah…um…o-okay.." she stammered as the young man sat down in the other car-seat.

Saro gripped the steering wheel, determination in her amethyst colored eyes, "Ready? I'll even give you a head-start…" the young man said with a smile. Saro sniffed, "I don't need a head-start." She muttered unhappily. The young man chuckled, "I insist…" he said. Saro growled but pressed down on the gas, she was speeding a long the track, the mysterious boy simply sat there with his arms crossed. "Hey! I thought you were going to race me, not sit there like a lump!" Saro grumbled. "3…2…1…" he muttered and stomped down on the gas, his car speeding up to over 100mph. "Wh-what? He's fast…" Saro thought, gritting her fangs and keeping her eyes on the road. Suddenly, the young man's green-car shot past her, lapping her. "WHAT?" Saro howled. He smiled and lapped her a second time, "No!" Saro howled again as her car spun out of control and crashed. The young man chuckled, "You really are terrible…" "And you're a butt-face! You're supposed to help me! Not beat me into the dirt! You're a jerk!" she snapped, tears welling in her eyes. "H-hey, don't cry…oh geez, I'm really sorry…" he said, pulling out a handkerchief and offering it to her. Saro took it reluctantly, wiping the tears from her face, "Look, I'm sorry, I just…got caught up in the game…I didn't mean to make you cry…" he said, looking genuinely apologetic. Saro sniffled and looked at him, nodding, "It's…alright…I know I stink…" she muttered. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Nah, you just need more practice…" The wolf-girl glanced up, he had such a nice smile. "Thanks." She said, smiling a bit. "There you go, a smile suits your pretty face…" he said. "Hey!" Cerise's voice called out. "Huh? Oh Cerise!" Saro said, turning around. "I go off to get you nachos and here you are flirting with some dude!" she said jokingly. The young man stood up, "Well, I suppose I'd better go, I have someone waiting on me…" he said. "Wait! What's your name?" Saro asked. He smiled that warm smile again, "Its Haruka, Haruka Tenoh, see you later princess." He said and walked off. Saro sighed, staring after him dreamily, Cerise smacked her on the ear, "Hello! Earth to Saro!" Saro yelped at the sudden smack, "Wh-what? Oh…sorry…" she looked down at her paws. "You're so weird…he probably has a girlfriend, a guy that good looking can't possible be single…" Cerise said, munching on the cheese-covered nachos she held. "Yeah…but you can't say anything! You have someone!" Saro said with an annoyed look. Cerise smiled, "Chill out, Saro. You'll find your prince! Come on, we'd better get home, it looks like rain!" Saro nodded, she felt upset, Cerise was lucky to have her boyfriend, Cloud, Saro thought she'd never find anyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Chocolate and Nice 'guys'

Haruka Tenoh used her silver key to unlock the door to her penthouse apartment; she sighed deeply as she pushed the door open and stepped in, shutting it behind her. The so called "beautiful young man" was really a beautiful woman who had a knack for dressing to suit her tomboy personality. She shrugged off the suit jacket and sat by the window. "So Haruka, did you have fun at the arcade?" a sweet, beautiful voice asked. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I raced a cute little wolf girl." Haruka had been staring out her apartment window at the rain pouring down. The voice giggled, "You did? I hope you didn't upset her…" Haruka smiled bitterly, "I did…as usual…I'm too rough with women…I don't mean to be…" A pair of thin, pale arms slid around Haruka's shoulders, aqua colored hair falling over them, "You're not with me…" the voice belonged to a lovely, young woman whose eyes looked like pools of sapphire. Haruka put her hand on top of one of the arms holding her, "No…but I feel badly…" "Well then, why not make it up to her? It would be very sweet and you know I don't mind…" the younger woman said sweetly. Haruka smiled a little, "Yeah, Michi, I guess I could…but I wonder…how she'd react if she knew the truth?" Michiru laughed, "You mean if she knew you were a girl? I'm not sure, but don't worry so much, let's get some rest and you can find this pretty wolf girl tomorrow." She tugged at Haruka's arm. "Alright…" Haruka said and followed Michi to bed.

Saro sat on the park bench; her ears drooped as she watched Cerise chase Cloud around the park fountain, giggling insanely, "C'mon Cerise, cut it out! I'm too tired to be chased!" Cloud whined with a smile. "Nope! Can't stop! I've been infected by the horrible, "Must-Chase-Cloud" germ!" Cerise giggled, tackling him to the ground. Saro grumbled something, turning her attention away from the pair on the grass, she hated being jealous, but couldn't help it. Her tail lashed back and fourth to show her annoyance, "Saro! Hey Saro! Want some ice-cream?" Cerise asked, sitting beside Cloud, grass in their hair. "Um…no thanks…" Saro said. "Aw, c'mon, I'll even get you Rocky Road! Please? Cloud's buying!" Cerise begged. The wolf girl sighed, "Fine, alright." Cloud smiled and paid the ice-cream vendor, "Here, Saro." He said, handing her the ice-cream cone. "Thanks Cloud." She smiled, but it was a forced smile. A motorcycle pulled into the park and Haruka pulled off her helmet, scanning the area with her grayish blue eyes, "Ah, there she is…" she said, putting her kick-stand down and walking towards the wolf-girl. Saro sighed and lay on her back on the bench, staring up at the clouds that rolled, lazily by. "Hi there." A familiar voice said. Saro sat up so fast she nearly fell off the bench, "H-Haruka." She stammered, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Careful, princess, you nearly fell, mind if I sit?" she asked. Saro shook her head and moved over, letting Haruka sit beside her. Haruka yawned and stretched her arms out on the back of the bench, "Listen, I still feel bad for yesterday, I wanna make up for it, would you like to go for a ride on my bike? Then, um…maybe out for hot chocolate?" Saro smiled, "You don't have to…really, and it's fine." "No please, I want to…um..wow…I never got your name…" Haruka chuckled, feeling silly for having not asked sooner. "Saro." "Pretty name, princess, so whatya say?" Saro glanced over at Cloud and Cerise who were snuggled together under a tree, nearly asleep. "Sure, why not." Saro said, standing and brushing her sun-dress off. "Great, come on. I've got an extra helmet." Haruka said with a smile, walking over to her bike.

Saro sat sideways on the bike since she was in a dress; she smiled as Haruka placed a pink colored helmet on her head. "Sorry, your ears are probably gonna be a little sore…" Haruka said. Saro smiled a bit, "Nah, its ok." "Alright, hang onto me okay? Hope you don't mind going fast." Haruka grinned, climbing on. Saro wrapped her arms tightly around Ruka's waist; "Ready!" she said as Haruka revved the engine, popped a wheelie and sped off down the road. Saro had made sure she was sitting on the bottom of her dress to keep it from flying up and exposing herself to everyone, she squealed in delight as Haruka went around turns at break-neck speed. "You alright back there, princess?" Ruka asked, glancing back with her eyes. "You bet! This is so much fun!" Saro yelled. Ruka chuckled and sped around several more turns before stopping at a little café. "Here we are, princess, best spot in town to get hot chocolate." She pulled her helmet off. The wolf girl smiled and pulled the helmet off, fixing her wind-blown hair, Haruka held out her hand to help Saro off the bike. She took it gratefully and followed Haruka to the doors of the adorable, little café. Ruka held the door open for her, "Thank you!" Saro smiled. _He's such a gentleman._ She thought. The pair made their way to a small booth near the back where they wouldn't be disturbed, the waitress took their order and hurried off. "So, Saro, how long have you and the other girl been friends?" Ruka asked, drumming her fingers on the table. "Huh? Oh, Cerise and I have been friends since high school." The wolf girl smiled sweetly. "That must be nice; she's your best friend, right?" "Mm hm!" Ruka chuckled, "She seems nice, a little spacey, but nice…so do you have a boyfriend?" she didn't mean to be so forward, it just kind of slipped out. "Wh-wha…oh…um…no…" Saro's ears drooped; she stared down at her lap. _Idiot! Now you've upset her again! _Haruka mentally kicked herself. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you again…gosh I must come off as some insensitive jerk…" Ruka said with a frown, rubbing the back of her head. The half-ling shook her head, "No…it's alright. I just…well…it's hard watching Cerise and Cloud be so happy together. I mean, I'm happy for them, really I am, Cerise deserves it, she's so kind hearted…but I…can't help but feel sad when I see them, to know I don't have anyone special…" Haruka frowned, _Poor thing, she really feels all alone…I know how that feels. I felt the same, before I met Michiru…_ "Saro, don't worry, you'll meet someone, someday." She reached out and touched the wolf girl's hand. "Thanks…" Saro pulled her hand away. Haruka was about to say something else, when the waitress brought the hot chocolate. Saro sipped at hers slowly, her ears drooping, she didn't want to be so sad around someone she barely knew, but she couldn't help it. Haruka sat in silence, mulling thoughts in her head, _I want to make her feel better, I do…I don't…want to string her along…but I…can't stand seeing someone look so sad…_The blonde could almost hear Michiru's voice in her head, "Ruka, cheer her up, I know you'll always love me first, but don't let someone hurt…" Saro glanced up, "I'm sorry I'm being such a downer…" she muttered. "Huh? Oh, hey don't worry. Is there anything else you'd like to do? I'm up for anything." Ruka said with a grin. "No thanks, I think I just want to go home…" she stood. Haruka sighed; this wasn't going to be easy; she paid the tab and headed out the door with Saro.

Ruka pulled up to the apartment complex, "Are you sure, Saro? That you'll be alright?" she asked for the hundredth time. "Yeah." She replied, her voice sounded so empty. "At least let me walk you up to the door." Haruka pleaded. The wolf girl sighed, "If you must…" she said. Haruka followed beside her as Saro lead her up five flights of stairs to her small apartment, "Here it is, home sweet home." Saro smiled just a little bit, pulling her key out of the small pocket on her dress. "Hey, listen, Saro…if you…need anything…here's…my number, please call me, okay?" Ruka said, handing her a small piece of paper. Saro smiled a bit, "Thanks, Haruka, you're such a nice guy…" she said. Haruka swallowed, "Y-yeah…no problem…" _Idiot. She still thinks you're a man…_ she leaned down, kissed Saro's hand and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3:What a tangled web we weave

Once inside, Saro fell onto the couch, muttering something incoherently. "What's wrong with you?" Quetzal asked, hopping up onto the sofa arm. "Nothing." "Liar, what is it?" "I said it's nothing! Geez! Can't you just leave me alone?" Saro snapped. Quetzal sighed and hopped off the sofa, "Suit yourself." He said and walked off, tail in the air. Saro frowned, she didn't want to be mean; she was just so lonely and upset after today. Her cell phone rang, the ring tone was a group of howling wolves, she glanced at the name and ignored it, it was Cerise. She rolled over and curled in a ball, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, the poor thing, I feel so bad for her…" Michiru said after Haruka had told her about the outing. "Yeah, and I felt so helpless, Michi. I didn't know what to do for her, she wouldn't let me…" Haruka sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Oh, Ruka, she's just hurting right now, give her a little time, she'll come around. Why not invite her over here? I'll go out and let you spend some time with her. You know I don't mind.." Michiru stroked the blonde's hair. Gray-blue eyes stared up into sapphire ones, "Michi, you don't have to do this…" Michiru shook her head, "Ruka, you know I know you love me, there isn't a doubt in my mind, but you seem to have an aching heart for this girl. I want to see her happy just as much as you." Haruka smiled slowly, "You always know what I need to hear…" The aqua haired beauty smiled sweetly and kissed Ruka's cheek, "But of course."

Saro had cried herself to sleep on the sofa, she jerked awake after a horrible nightmare and glanced around the still-dark room. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, thunder cracked loudly outside, making her squeal. "O-oh…g-great…" she trembled. Saro hated storms, especially loud ones full of thunder that shook the very foundations of her apartment building. She glanced at the small piece of paper lying on the coffee table, it was Haruka's number, she bit her lip and looked at the time, it was 3:30 in the morning, "Oh there's no way she's awake…I shouldn't…Saro began, but another loud rumble of thunder made her grab the phone.

Haruka was sort of asleep, she was thinking about what to do about the wolf-girl when her cell buzzed on the bedside table, she blinked, _who the heck is calling me this late?_ "Hello? Oh wow, hey Saro…wh..what's wrong?" "Ruka, I'm scared, I'm so sorry to call you so late, but there's a…EEEK! Storm! And I hate them! And I'm all alone! I made Quetzal mad and he's not…EEEK! Here to comfort me!" "Quetzal? Who…never mind, I'll be right there okay? Just stay calm." Haruka said and hung up. She slipped quietly out of the bed, making sure not to wake Michiru. She slipped into a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt that would still hide the fact that she was actually a woman; she didn't want Saro to freak out.

Saro was curled in a tight ball on the sofa, rocking herself gently, "Oh why did I have to be mean to Quetzal?" she moaned. A knock at the door startled her, "C-coming…" she said and pulled back the door. Haruka stood dripping wet, but smiling, "Hey princess, need some compa…ooof!" Ruka began, but the wolf girl threw herself against her. Saro clung tightly to Haruka, not caring if she was getting wet or not. The blonde smiled sympathetically and patted Saro's back, "Come on, let's get inside…." She urged gently. "I'm sorry…" the half-ling said, releasing her death grip. Ruka chuckled, "It's alright." She came into the small apartment, shutting the door behind her and setting her umbrella in a corner by the door. Saro frowned and sat down on the sofa, the storm was still raging outside, Haruka sat down beside her. "You really don't like storms, do ya?" she asked. Saro shook her head, "I've always been afraid of them. Quetzal, he's my cat; is usually here to comfort me, but I snapped at him earlier, so he left…" "Oh, I see, well it's alright, I'm here." Ruka smiled sweetly. Saro smiled a little and bit her lip, "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." Ruka raised an eyebrow, "You know; when I got all…sad and stuff…" Saro said, clarifying what she meant. "Oh! Hey, no, it's alright. I was just worried about you. Everybody gets upset about things like that." Haruka patted Saro on the shoulder. A loud clap of thunder sent Saro latching onto Haruka's arm, she was shivering. "It's alright…it's just noise…" the blonde stroked the wolf girl's ears. "Why don't I go sit with you back in your room? You need to get some rest or you'll be exhausted." Saro nodded slowly as Haruka stood up, she didn't release her hold on the blonde's arm. Ruka walked the girl to her room and tucked her in, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You're alright." She said soothingly. Saro nodded a bit, snuggling down more under the blankets, "Haruka?" "Mm?" The wolf girl bit her bottom lip, "Could you…that is…if you don't mind…could you lie down with me…just…until I fall asleep?" Ruka was a little surprised, but smiled, "Sure, princess." Saro opened the covers, letting the blonde lie down next to her. "Better?" Haruka asked. Saro nodded vigorously and put her head on Ruka's shoulder. Sleep began to slowly take over the wolf girl's already tired body, "Haruka…?" she asked, sleepily. "Yeah?" "You're…the nicest guy I've…ever met…it's…too bad…you probably…have..a..girlfriend…" the words were jumbled together. Haruka swallowed and chuckled a bit, she was going to respond, but realized Saro was fast asleep, snuggled up to her. _If you knew the truth, princess, you probably wouldn't want to be around me…_


	4. Chapter 4: Hurt Feelings, Loving Friend

Haruka started awake, looking bewildered around the room, "Where…am…huh?" she asked and looked down at the wolf girl snuggled up to her. Gray blue eyes crinkled up into a smile; "Right…" she said and sent Michiru a text so she wouldn't worry. Saro scrunched her nose up and buried her face more into Haruka's chest. The blonde swallowed nervously, _If she keeps this up she'll find out I'm a girl for sure…_ She gently pushed Saro back a bit. "Mmmm…huh?" Saro's eyes opened, looking up into stormy blue ones. "Hey there princess, did ya sleep well?" The half-ling blushed, "Y-yeah…sorry you ended up staying all night…" Haruka waved a hand, "Nah, it's alright, I fell asleep too…" she winked. The amethyst eyed girl giggled, "Your hair looks silly…" "Huh? Oh…heh…so does yours, princess." The pair dissolved into a fit of laughter, "You're so cute." Haruka said suddenly and then looked away. "I..I mean…w-well…" Saro giggled, "Thank you." She ran a hand through her short blonde hair, "Eh heh…" _Oh geez…don't tell me I'm falling for her…Michi would laugh herself silly if she knew…_Saro hopped off the bed, stretching, her tail curled up behind her. "Woah…you've got a tail too?" Ruka asked, blinking. Saro laughed, "You just noticed? Yep!" she wagged it a bit. Haruka reached out and touched it, running the soft, gray fur through her fingers, "Soft…" she muttered. Saro shivered, "Y-Yeah…um…I need to call Cerise, she's probably furious with me for running off yesterday and then ignoring her calls…" her tail curled out of Haruka's hands. "Oh sure, go ahead. I um…thought maybe I'd take you to my place today, if you want…" "I'd love to!" Saro said, grabbing her phone.

Cerise was pouting at the kitchen table, "Don't look so glum, Cerise, she'll call. She looked kind of upset yesterday…" Cloud said, setting a plate of waffles down in front of the half-ling. "Pff, yeah sure, she runs off with mister tall-blonde-and-handsome, I'm sure she was having an awful day…" she muttered. Cloud sighed and sat down; there was no use in arguing with Cerise when she was in this particular mood. Her phone buzzed loudly on the table, "I should let it ring and see how she likes it…" Cerise grumbled. "Come on now, you know that's not nice…" "Come on Cerise…please pick up…" Saro muttered. Ruka leaned against the doorframe, watching Saro try and make amends with her best friend. Cerise sighed and flipped open the phone, "If you're calling to gloat, I don't want to hear it. Some friend you are, running off without telling me and then ignoring my calls!" she snapped. Saro's ears drooped, "I'm sorry Cerise, you were busy with Cloud, I didn't want to interrupt…" "Humph. And is that an excuse to ignore my calls?" "No…I'm sorry…" "You should be! I was trying to see if you were all right, but you didn't have the decency to pick up! I don't want to talk to you right now, go have fun with Haruka!" Cerise hung up. Saro stared at the phone in her hands; tears welled in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "She…hung up…" she murmured. Haruka frowned, "Oh Saro, she's just upset…don't worry…" she said, trying to cheer the wolf girl up. Saro burst into tears, her small shoulders shaking pitifully with each sob, "She didn't even let me explain…" she hiccupped. Haruka went to her, pulling her into a hug, "It's alright, things will blow over, just give her some time…shh…don't cry…" The wolf girl clung to Haruka, sobbing into her shirt for several minutes. _Cerise that was really cold of you…poor Saro…_The sobs subsided after a bit and she looked up at Haruka, glassy-eyed, "Thank…you…" she whispered. Ruka smiled, "Of course. You didn't expect me to just let you stand there and cry, did you?" Saro shook her head, "What's going on now?" a small voice asked. "Huh?" the blonde looked down at the small, periwinkle colored cat sitting at her feet.

"Quetzal!" Saro cheered, scooping him up. "Ack! Easy! Don't wrinkle my fur!" he shouted. Ruka rubbed the back of her head, _Talking cats…what next?_ "I'm so sorry for being mean last night.." Saro said, rubbing his ears. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean it, sorry for not being here during the storm!" he grinned at her. "That's alright, Haruka stayed with me! He's a real gentleman!" Saro said. "Huh?" Quetzal looked over Saro's shoulder at the "gentleman", "But Saro…that's not a m…" he began, but Ruka covered his furry mouth, "Eh heh, don't be silly little cat, of course I'm a gentleman!" Saro blinked, utterly confused. Quetzal glared, but stopped talking and hopped out of Saro's arms, "Well, I'm glad you had someone to take care of you." He said, licking one of his paws. Saro smiled and nodded vigorously, "I'm going with Haruka to his place okay? There's food in the fridge if you get hungry!" Saro said. Quetzal smiled, "Have fun." He said as Ruka tugged Saro out the door.

~Short chapter this go-around, I'm having issues trying to separate my story into chapters, I don't wanna put too much and overwhelm anyone! I'm going to upload one more chapter this week and we'll see what happens!


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful

Saro squealed in delight as Haruka revved the engine of her yellow Ferrari, "Hang on tight, princess." She said with a smirk, pressing hard on the accelerator, sending the car flying down the road.

The sports-car came to a stop in front of a tall, lavish, apartment building complex; Saro's eyes were wide as she looked up at the towering structure. "Wow, you live here?" she asked in utter amazement. Haruka chuckled, "Yep, with me being a part time racer, I have a bit of money on my hands. "My roommate and I live in the penthouse, she's out today, but maybe you can meet her next time..." Saro thought it was a little odd that Haruka had a female roommate, but she shrugged it off and smiled sweetly as Ruka led her inside the doors, "I'd like that." The pair rode the elevator to the very top floor, Ruka pulled out a silver key, putting it into the lock and turning it, opening the door as she did so. "Welcome to my place." She said, allowing Saro to go in ahead of her.

Saro goggled at the enormous penthouse apartment, it was so large, her tiny apartment could fit inside of this one. "It's…so big…and beautiful…" the wolf girl mumbled, wandering into what appeared to be a living room with a large, plush sofa made of a soft, bluish leather. A flat-screen TV. was mounted on the wall, a black-marble coffee table sat in front of the sofa as well as a large, blue, lazy-boy recliner. A tall, black, lacquered book-shelf stood to one side of the TV, with books upon books of various shapes, sizes and colors. Another shelf held DVDs and a few, old, VHS tapes; there was a beautiful blue and black rug on the wood-floor as well as a huge salt-water fish-tank sitting against the opposite wall. Saro stared at the colorful array of fish and other marine creatures that occupied the tank, "This is beautiful." She said. Ruka smiled, "That's my roommate's, she loves the ocean and anything to do with it. Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to make some hot tea, would you like some?" Saro turned her head and nodded, "Yes, please!" she replied before plopping herself down on the sofa, it was so soft; she sank down into the leather cushions. _This place must cost a fortune! And I complain when I have to pay my measly, little rent._ Saro thought as she looked at a photograph of a beautiful woman with wavy, aqua tresses and startling sapphire color eyes. "Is this a picture of your roommate?" Saro called out. "Yes it is." Ruka replied as she began heating some water in a large, silver, tea-kettle. "She's beautiful…like a movie star…wait…I've seen her before!" the half-ling exclaimed. "Really?" Ruka asked. "She's…oh my goodness…she's Michiru Kaioh! One of the most talented and accomplished violinists in the country! I have every music magazine with her on the cover!" Saro said breathlessly. Haruka chuckled, "So you're a fan of Michiru, eh? Well you'll definitely have to meet her now." Saro's cheeks flushed crimson, "Eh heh…yeah…" she muttered shyly.

Haruka came and sat down beside Saro, propping her now bare feet on the coffee table, "So, what would you like to do? We've got dozens of movies, I could order take out, or we could go out to eat and maybe to a movie. It's up to you." Ruka said, putting her arms behind her head and leaning back. Saro chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, one of her ears wiggling, "Hmm…I think I'd like to stay here, it's so nice and comfortable. A movie and some take out sounds great!" the wolf girl said with a grin. Haruka chuckled, "Take out and a movie it is, what would you like? Chinese?" Saro nodded vigorously, "Yes please!" The tea-kettle whistled loudly, Haruka stood up and headed into the kitchen, "I'll pour up the tea and then order the food, pick out a movie if you want." She said. Saro grinned and shuffled over to the shelf, eyeing the various movie titles, she pulled out one that looked interesting and plopped back down on the sofa, waiting patiently. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring, she glanced at it, it was Cerise, she considered ignoring the call, but answered, "Hello?" "Hey Saro…listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just worried about you when you didn't answer." Cerise's voice was apologetic. "It's alright, I'm sorry I just vanished." The wolf girl admitted. "It's ok, I know you were probably bored, what're you up to now?" Cerise twirled a piece of her red hair. Saro bit her lip, _should I tell her I'm at Haruka's place? Alone with him?_ "Erm, I'm at Haruka's…he invited me over…" she said hurriedly, she didn't want to lie. Cerise was quiet for a moment before she answered, "Oh, that's…good, just be safe Saro, he seems nice, but I don't know…something just seems…off about him." Saro sighed, "I know, I will, I promise. We'll hang out again soon!" "Alrighty tighty, talk to you later!" Cerise said and hung up. "Was that Cerise?" Haruka's soft voice asked, as she came into the room holding two, blue, steaming coffee cups. "Yeah, she apologized." Saro replied with a smile. The blonde nodded, "Good, here you go, I hope I didn't put too much sugar, or not enough…" The wolf girl blew gently on the steaming liquid before sipping it delicately, "It's wonderful!" "I'm glad." Ruka plopped down beside Saro, sipping her tea as well, "Food'll be here soon, what movie did you pick?" Saro handed her the movie, the blonde eyed it, "Oh, Black Swan, that's a great movie. It's one of Michiru's favorites." "I love ballet, I wish I could be a dancer…" Saro looked down at her paws. "Oh? And why couldn't you?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well…I'm…I'm not…very coordinated and I'm not…" she chewed her lip. "Very pretty…" The blonde laughed out-loud, Saro was startled at her laughter and looked at her, a look of utter confusion on her face. "Not pretty? Are you blind or somethin'? You're beautiful." Ruka said and then blushed, rubbing the back of her head, "What I mean is…well…eh heh…you are very pretty…" the blonde stammered. _Idiot, you're going to give her the wrong idea…_Ruka thought in irritation. Saro's amethyst eyes went wide, no one had ever told her she was beautiful, aside from Cerise, "You…think I'm…beautiful?" the words slowly came out of her mouth. "Of course. And if you wanted to do ballet, I'm sure you could, you just need practice. I mean, Michi wouldn't be nearly as good as she is if she didn't practice every day." Haruka smiled sweetly. Saro's eyes filled with tears, she sniffled hard, "Huh? Why're you crying?" the blonde asked, blinking several times. "I'm just…very…happy…no one…has ever told me that…" she sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "Well that's stupid, you are…" Haruka offered the wolf girl a tissue which she took gratefully, blowing her nose. "Haruka?" "Mm hm?" "You're the sweetest guy I have ever met, thank you." "Nah, I'm nothing special…I'm just….me." Haruka grinned, rubbing her nose. Saro shook her head, "No, you are, very special." _Oh Saro, I want to tell you the truth so badly…but I don't want to hurt you…_Haruka thought sadly. Before Haruka could answer, the door bell rang, "That'll be the food, go ahead and put the movie in while I pay for it." She said, getting up.

Saro put the DVD in and sat back down just as Haruka came into the room with several white, containers and two bottles of water, "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I got you sesame chicken." Ruka said. "I love sesame chicken!" Saro grinned, taking the container. "Well I guess I'm just awesome at guessing what you like, huh?" the blonde joked. The halfling laughed, "Mm hm, guess you are!" Ruka chuckled and sat down as the movie started, nibbling on her spicy, general tso's chicken. Saro indulged herself with her food, it was really delicious; her tail began wagging excitedly. Haruka chuckled, "You like it I take it?" Saro looked up, her mouth bulging with food, embarrassed; she swallowed quickly, a little too quickly and began coughing her head off. "Saro?" Ruka's stormy eyes were filled with worry. Saro waved a hand in the air and coughed a few more times, sipping at her water. The blonde patted her on the back, "It's ok, take a breath." She said softly. After several minutes, Saro's coughing fit ceased, "Got strangled?" Ruka asked, the wolf girl nodded, "Yeah." She said hoarsely, her cheeks scarlet. "I must look like a pig the way I woofed my food down…" Saro said. "Nah, you've just got a great appetite." Haruka winked. The wolf girl smiled and set her box aside, snuggling against the soft sofa and watching the movie. Haruka had seen the film nearly a dozen times, it really was one of Michiru's favorites; she yawned a bit; stretching her arms and glancing at Saro whose cheeks were now crimson. There were a few, "risqué" parts that seemed to have gotten the wolf girl quite embarrassed. The blonde smiled sympathetically and slid an arm around Saro's shoulders, "If you're uncomfortable, I can always skip the scene…" she whispered. The half-ling shook her head "no" and snuggled close to Ruka's side, her fingers tangled in the fur on her tail that was now draped across her lap.

The movie slowly wound to a close, tears streamed down Saro's cheeks as she watched the finale. "You ok, princess?" Saro wiped her eyes, "Yeah, it was just a beautiful and very sad story…I don't know if I want to do ballet after all.." Haruka chuckled, "Yeah, I don't think I could eat the way they do and live…or be that skinny." Saro began laughing, "Yeah, I like food too much!" The pair dissolved into a fit of laughter, Saro laying her head on Haruka's arm, her shoulder's shaking as she laughed. "Well it seems that the two of you are having a wonderful time." Came a sweet, silky voice. "Eh? Oh!" Haruka looked over the back of the sofa as Michiru walked into the room. Saro's eyes grew as wide a saucers, she scurried out from under Haruka's arm, clutching her tail shyly. The beautiful, aqua haired goddess smiled, "This must be the infamous Saro I've heard so much about." She said, her blue eyes on the wolf girl. Haruka grinned sheepishly, "Y-yeah…" she rubbed the back of her head. Saro's voice was lost in her throat, all she could do was nod. "She's adorable. Just look at those ears." Michiru said and sat down on the other side of Haruka. Saro thought she was going to faint, she could hardly believe that one of her idols was sitting only about a foot or two from her. "I think you broke her, Michi." The blonde snickered. "Aw, I'm sorry. It's lovely to meet you." Michiru said. "Y-you too." Saro stammered. "Oh, I feel bad that I've interrupted your time together. Would you like me to leave and come back later?" Michi asked sweetly. Saro was about to say, "no it's alright", but Haruka spoke up first, "Um, if you don't mind…" "Haruka, she doesn't have to, I m-mean it is getting late a-and…" the wolf girl stammered. "Nonsense, I don't mind at all, in fact, I wanted to go visit a friend any way, I may stay over at her place, and it's been so long. You two enjoy yourselves! And Saro, it was so nice to meet you, Haruka will have to bring you to one of my concerts." Michiru said standing with a smile. The blonde smiled sweetly at the aqua haired girl and mouthed a "thank you". Saro smiled, "It was really great meeting you too." She said.

~Longer chapter this time! Ms. Kaioh enters the scene! (personally one of my FAVORITE characters) This is all I will upload for a bit until I get some comments and feedback from the first chapters! ENJOY!


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

After a few goodbyes, Michiru headed back out with a small overnight bag, once gone Saro looked at Haruka. "You didn't have to, you know; I mean, she didn't have to go…" she said, looking down. The blonde grinned, "She really didn't mind, besides…I…erm…I wanted to spend some more time with you…we've had so much fun so far…" _Oh Haruka, you idiot, don't string her along, you're going to break her heart._ "Really?" Saro asked, her amethyst eyes looking into Haruka's stormy blue ones. "Of course, you're sweet Saro. I like spending time with you. I hope we can do it more often." Saro blushed, "I'd like that too." "Eh heh." Ruka grinned. "So um, what else would you like to do?" "Haruka…" Saro said, her voice was quiet. Haruka flinched inwardly, that tone was something she had been trying to avoid since the day they met. "Yeah, Saro?" she asked, as calmly as she could. Purple eyes seemed to stare right into her soul, it made Haruka nervous, but she kept an outward cool, "Well there…there's something…I think I should tell you…" the half-ling said softly, looking at her hands shyly. _Oh no…I can't avoid it this time….damn it all…_Haruka thought angrily. "Sure, what is it?" she asked, she thought her voice sounded like a squeak. "Well I…that is I…um…" Saro stammered. _Oh geez…here it comes…Haruka, you're a heel…._ "I like you….Haruka…" the wolf girl blurted out at once. _Damn it._ The blonde sat there quietly for several seconds, outwardly calm and collected, inwardly freaking out and screaming about how she should have told Saro the truth. "Um…well…" she began, but Saro cut her off. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, just forget I said anything. I'll pick out another movie and we can…" the wolf girl started to get up, but Ruka grabbed her wrist gently. "Saro…it's alright…" Sighing deeply, Saro sat back down, she wouldn't meet Ruka's gaze however. _Stupid, stupid girl, he doesn't like you, stupid…._Ruka wracked her brain, trying to figure out what to say to Saro. _I have to tell her the truth, I have to. Before this goes too far…I have to…ARGH! I don't want to hurt her…_ "Saro there's something I need to tell you…" "It's ok, you don't like me, I understand." "No…argh….that's not it…I….Saro….I'm not…" Haruka was just about to let the truth come out when a giant clap of thunder and lightening knocked the power out. Saro screamed as darkness flooded the room, _Damn it all._ "It's alright Saro, just sit still, I'll grab a flash-light." She said, getting up. Saro hugged her tail to her chest, trying not to think about the darkness that surrounded her or the raging storm that had begun outside.

Light from a flashlight cut through the darkness, Saro was huddled on the couch, clutching her tail, Haruka sighed, "Poor thing, it's alright.." she sat down. Saro didn't move to cling to her like she thought she was going to. "Saro? Hey, come here…" Ruka said gently, lighting a few candles on the table. The wolf girl shook her head "no", Haruka sighed deeply, setting the flashlight down and running a hand through her hair, "It's alright, I don't mind…besides, you're scared…" "No, its fine, I'm fine…I'm…." thunder boomed loudly, Saro yelped and dove into Haruka's arms. "It's ok…shh…I'm sorry…..shhhh…" the blonde stroked Saro's back gently. _I'm sorry that I'm a coward and can't tell you the truth…_The wolf girl glanced up at the blonde who smiled sweetly down at her, "It seems we keep meeting like this." She chuckled, earning a smile from Saro. "There's that smile." Ruka said, poking the half-ling's nose gently. Saro giggled and chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "What?" the blonde asked, quirking an eyebrow. Without a moment's more hesitation Saro kissed Haruka, time screeched to a grinding halt as their lips connected, the blonde's eyes widened and her muscles tensed up. Her brain screamed at her to stop and push her away, but she couldn't, swallowing hard she kissed her back, gently. Saro pulled back quickly, her cheeks red; she stared at one of the candles. _What have I done…?_ Haruka said nothing for several minutes; her brain was trying to wrap itself around what just happened. _What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened! Except that Saro just kissed you, but only because she thinks you're a guy! Damn it all Haruka, you're such an idiot… _"S-sorry…" Saro said very softly. Running a hand through her hair, Haruka managed to speak, "I-it's…its ok, Saro…" she stammered. The wolf girl shook her head, "I shouldn't have, I just…I've…I've wanted to do that since w-we met." _That must have taken her a lot of courage to admit that._ Reaching out, Ruka stroked one of Saro's ears, "Saro, I think you're such a sweet girl, you're beautiful and kind, but I…I just don't think we should…what I mean is…I…" Haruka was trying to gather her thoughts, but her brain was still spinning from the kiss. Amethyst eyes looked up into gray blue ones, she smiled sweetly, "It's alright, I understand what you're trying to say. You don't think it would really work between us…" Ruka sighed, that wasn't exactly what she was getting at, but it was close, "Y-yeah…but now, that doesn't mean we can't still be friends and spend time together ok? You're welcome over here any time." The halfling hugged Haruka, pressing her lips softly to the blonde's cheek, "You're wonderful Haruka. And any girl will be lucky to have you as their boyfriend." She whispered. A blush crept across Ruka's cheeks, "And any guy will be lucky to have you." She said to Saro. The wolf girl giggled, "Hey…do you…that is, if you don't think this is too much, do you care if I stay over tonight? It's just late, so I figured it would be easier." Haruka chuckled, "Oh, I see, you just can't get enough of my handsome face." She flipped her hair dramatically. Saro laughed, "You're so silly, Haruka." "I don't mind, you can take the spare room, come on, I'll show you to it." Ruka stood, offering a hand to Saro who took it gratefully.

~Sorry, this one seems to end off kind of weird. It's late so I'll upload a few more chapters tomorrow! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7:Talking in Your Sleep

The blonde led the wolf-girl into a lovely, spare-room. It was decorated to look like a sea-shore at night. A mural on the wall depicted an ocean scene with the moon high over the waves. The bed was large and furnish with fluffy, blue color pillows and an aqua colored blanket. Several more ocean paintings decorated the walls as well as a smaller salt-water tank in the corner of the room. "This is so beautiful…" Saro said a bit breathlessly. Haruka chuckled, "Yeah, you can't tell who decorated this room…" Saro giggled and crawled onto the bed, snuggling down under the soft blankets, her head reclining on the pillows. The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed, "Want me to stay til you fall asleep?" she asked sweetly. The half-ling nodded, "Please, if it's no trouble." "Scoot over then." Haruka said with a grin. The wolf girl wriggled across the bed to make room for Haruka, who laid down above the blankets, "Get some sleep, and please don't worry about earlier, ok?" Ruka said, her stormy eyes looking into Saro's amethyst ones. Nodding, Saro yawned widely and snuggled down on the pillows, Ruka smiled and reached over, stroking Saro's hair gently.

Once she was asleep, Haruka didn't move from the bed, instead, she lay there, watching the wolf-girl sleep, she began talking quietly, "I'm sorry Saro, sorry that I can't just be honest with you. I wish…" Ruka ground her teeth together. "I wish I could tell you….tell you everything….but I can't…." she sighed deeply, her hand resuming stroking Saro's hair. "I'm scared of what you'll think, scared that you'll….that you'll never want to see me again…but it's…it's so unfair to you…to deceive you….I will tell you….I promise…" Haruka didn't notice her eyes growing heavy, or when her chin rested on her chest as sleep claimed her. Her last thought was telling Saro the truth before things got anymore complicated.

Morning sunlight drenched the room in a warm yellow hue, casting glittering fragments of light all around. Saro stirred and opened her eyes; they grew as big around as saucers when she realized that Haruka was holding onto her tightly. Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, she tried to wriggle out of the embrace. Ruka moaned and mumbled something incoherent and hugged the poor half-ling tighter. Letting out a quiet, exasperated sigh, Saro tried to move again, wriggling and squirming gently, trying to pry those arms loose. "….Saro…." Ruka mumbled suddenly. Wolf-ears pricked at the sound of her name, "Saro….I'm….sorry…." the blonde muttered into her hair. Eyebrows knitted together in confusion, _He's sorry? For what? He didn't do anything…_she thought. "Want to…tell you…sorry I…can't…." the words were more jumbled together now. _Tell me what?_ The wolf girl's thoughts flashed through her mind. The blonde's so-called 'death-grip' loosened and Saro was able to slip free, she stood quietly and stretched her sore muscles. Perplexed at what was said by Haruka in his sleep she sat down on the edge of the bed, hoping to perhaps gain a better understanding, if he should speak again.


	8. Chapter 8: Cowardice Becomes Her

Eyes the color of an upcoming storm in a blue sky opened, it took several minutes for them to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Yawning, Haruka sat up and then yelped in surprise upon seeing Saro perched on the end of the bed looking rather confused. "O-oh, hey Saro…forgot you were here….sorry about that…." She ran a hand through her mused and slightly tangled blonde hair. The amethyst eyed wolf-girl smiled and waved a hand, "Nah, its ok." Ruka rubbed her eyes, stretching her lanky arms back above her head, she chuckled, "I seem to keep falling asleep when I'm supposed to be watching you fall asleep." Giggling Saro moved over to ruffle the blonde's hair, "Its ok, it's nice to not sleep alone….Quetzal usually sleeps in my bed with me." Chewing her lower lip, the half-ling looked down. A look of concern passed over Haruka's face, "Saro…what is it?" "Nothing…its…nothing…." The blonde wasn't convinced, "Saro…you can tell me, what's the matter?" With a sigh, Saro's gaze met Ruka's; it was a look of confusion and concern. _Oh no, please don't tell me she's figured it out!_ Haruka's thoughts shouted loudly in her head, she had to push them away and focus on Saro. "Well…you were talking in your sleep." _Oh…please…no…_the blonde flinched inwardly. "I…I was…?" it was taking every ounce of her being not to freak out. "And well, you…you were apologizing for something….you said you were sorry that you couldn't tell me something…." Saro's voice trailed off. _Well I guess that's better than what I could have said…but damn it all! Now I'm really in a bind! Come on Haruka, get it together! Tell her the truth!_ "What is it Haruka? What can't you tell me? I won't be angry, please; I just want to know…you've acted so odd since…since last night. If it's the kiss, I'm sorry I ever did it, if…if you would be more comfortable if I just went home, just say so….or….or if…if you don't want to see me anymore, that's alright….I just…I have to know, Haruka." Saro's voice was pleading, and Haruka could hear the hurt in it. _You're such a jerk Haruka…a completely heartless jerk…look at what you've done to her. Instead of helping her, you've made things a complicated, confusing, mess!_ The stormy-eyed tom-boy sighed deeply and shut her eyes; she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "…Saro…" the name came out as a strained whisper. "I…it's…." _The truth, just tell her the truth!_ "It's…nothing, I just, I guess the kiss caught me off guard and I…I'm not used to anyone….well….liking me…aside from my roommate…." The lies tumbled over one another like dark, black water. _Coward. Good for nothing, low-life, coward. Selfish coward. _Saro smiled widely, letting out a breath she had been holding for what seemed like forever. "I don't want you to go home or anything, I don't want to stop spending time with you…I….I care about you, Saro." Haruka said, this time, expressing some honesty through her web of lies. "I was so worried that you didn't want me around…worried that because of that kiss that I had caused a huge wedge between us. I'm so happy and relieved to know that that isn't the case!" Saro smiled more, her tail wagging. _You're a cur, Haruka, a total bitch._ "Heh, no, nothing like that could change our friendship, I want you to know that." The blonde rubbed the back of her head, smiling. _But the truth that I'm covering up certainly will. _The wolf girl threw her arms around Haruka's neck and hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy we're friends." The blonde patted the other girl's back gently, "Y-yeah, me too…"


	9. Chapter 9: Winter Vacation

For the next several months, Saro spent a lot of time with Haruka and Michiru, Cerise tagged along several times, enjoying the company of the pair as well. Haruka had managed to keep her secret well hidden…but for how much longer? Summer became fall and then winter, snow clouds formed over head and a cold wind whipped through the city. The wolf girl tugged on her specially made snow-boots that fit snuggly over her paws, adjusting her scarf in the mirror she smiled brightly when the door-bell rang. "Coming!" she shouted, sprinting out of her room, nearly running Quetzal over as he lay napping on the stairs. Flinging the door open, Saro barreled into the figure standing on the other side, hugging them tightly. The blonde grunted slightly and chuckled, "Hey Saro, you have everything ready?" The wolf girl's tail wagged furiously, "Yep! I'm so excited! Thanks again for letting me come stay with you!" Cerise had decided to spend Christmas with Cloud and his somewhat adopted family, so Haruka and Michiru had invited Saro to spend Christmas with them. "Great, let me help you with your bags." Ruka offered with a grin; her blonde hair flopping into her eyes as she leaned down to grab the two suitcases. "Thank you! Come on Quetzal!" Saro called out as the small, periwinkle cat appeared, he leapt up into Saro's awaiting arms and purred loudly, "Thanks for letting me tag along!" he said cheerily. "Thank Haruka; she's the one who invited us!" Saro said as she stepped out the door, making sure to lock it tightly. She scampered down the steps as Haruka opened the passenger side door for her, "Princess." Ruka said with a grin and a bow. "Why thank you my prince!" Saro giggled and clambered into the red Ferrari. Ruka sighed when she shut the door, _still hanging onto that lie, aren't you, Haruka…when will it end?_ She shook her head and climbed in, speeding off to her apartment.

Saro made puffs of clouds with her breath as she exited the car, she grinned widely as she stared up at the massive building, the penthouse on the top belonging to Haruka and Michiru. "Come on princess, you stand there too long and you'll be a wolf-sickle." Ruka chuckled, carrying Saro's bags for her. Giggling and calling for Quetzal, she followed the tall blonde into the apartment complex. The wolf girl bounced up and down in the elevator, she was beyond thrilled to spend Christmas with her friends in such a beautiful apartment. "Settle down Saro, you're rocking the elevator…" Quetzal sighed, curling his tail firmly around himself as he sat on the carpeted floor of the machine. Sticking her tongue out at the cat she sidled over to Ruka, resting her head on the blondes suitcase laden arm, "Thank you so much for letting me come here to spend Christmas with you guys. It means so much to me." The hafling shuffled her snow-boot clad paws. The stormy-eyed blonde's lips curled into a smile, "It's nothing really, I just knew that you would be alone since Cerise is with Cloud and I couldn't imagine letting you spend this holiday alone." She said gently as the elevator came to a stop. The trio exited the elevator and made their way down a long, winding hallway to a pair of large doors, Ruka balanced the suitcases awkwardly as she dug for her key. "There you are…" she said through gritted teeth, pulling the silver key out and shoving it into the lock, turning it quickly before she dropped everything. Saro tore into the apartment ahead of Ruka, giggling and showing Quetzal around the blonde shook her head and kicked the door shut, sitting the suitcases down by the door and kicking off her shoes. "Michi!" Saro crowed, throwing her arms around the beautiful, aqua-haired young woman. Bell-like laughter escaped the beauty's lips as she hugged the wolf-girl back, "Hello Saro! Don't you look adorable in your snow-boots! Are you excited?" "Oh yes! Very excited! Thank you so much!" Michiru chuckled, "I'm so glad, I'm going to the store to pick up some provisions, is there anything you'd like me to get?" Violet eyes looked thoughtful for several seconds, "May I have some hot-chocolate? And…and maybe…marshmallows?" Saro poked her two index fingers together cutely. "Why of course! That sounds delightful. I'll be back soon! Bye Haruka, take good care of our little guest." Michiru put a gorgeous blue coat on that was lined with white fur and a matching hat before sweeping out of the apartment.

This will actually be the last chapter for a while. I haven't written anymore on this story lately, but I will try! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
